


Heaven in Hiding

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Series: Angsty/Fluffy/Smutty Klance One Shots from Tumblr [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Klance Week, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: Keith finds something interesting in Lance's drawer and it leads to one of the most amazing nights of his life.A very belated birthday present to my girl Isabel and her boys in lingerie kink. I went outta my comfort zone for you.





	Heaven in Hiding

The fabric felt funny between his fingers. There was no way these things were uncomfortable. But more importantly, Keith wasn’t sure why these particular things were in his boyfriend’s drawer. They were pushed back, like some shameful secret, tucked under boxer briefs and socks and undershirts.

It wasn’t that Keith was snooping. Lance was in the shower and he’d asked Keith to bring him an extra shirt because he’d dropped his into the toilet seat- which he never closed- and was busy brushing his teeth.

The lacey pattern stood out against the array of cotton and polyester. Keith tugged and with it, the boxers and socks were uprooted, moved away to reveal more lace, more colors. Keith’s eyes widened and he pulled out a baby blue piece of laced fabric. It confused him because he had no idea what it was or how it was worn.

Did these belong to one of Lance’s old girlfriends? Was he holding them for a friend? Or… well the obvious option- they _were_ Lance’s.

“Babe?” he called back, staring at another piece of clothing so white and intricately transparent Keith could see the black of his gloves beneath each stitch.

“It doesn’t matter what shirt,” Lance called back, muffled because he probably had toothpaste in his mouth.

“Lance.”

The sound of the faucet turning on and splashing as Lance rinsed his mouth gave Keith a few extra seconds to look through the lingerie he’d found. There was one that was a sinful red with satin black strings and Keith raised his eyebrows at it.

Before he could pull it out to inspect it, he heard Lance squeak. He turned in confusion because Lance had never made a noise like that.

“That’s- what are you- I can explain.”

Keith ran his hands over the frilly edge of the white cloth in his hand. “These yours, babe?” Lance remained frozen. He actually looked scared. Keith frowned and put the items back in the drawer, leaving it open as he walked over to Lance. “Hey. Relax.”

“I just. I was curious. They’re not- it’s not like something I… do… a lot….”

“Because you don’t want to or because other people don’t?” Keith asked.

Lance gulped and started looking more nervous than afraid. “Other people don’t.”

“They don’t look all that comfortable. Do you like wearing that stuff?” Lance stared at Keith silently, his face a bright red as he slowly began to nod. “We’ve been dating for almost two years, Lance. We’ve been having sex for most of that. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lance huffed and sat down on his bed. “Because people think it’s weird! On girls, it’s hot, but then a guy wears it and it’s weird and…. It’s just seen as girly, you know? I’ve had a boyfriend use it against me. He let me wear it, but then would start saying it meant I was a girl, or that I had to submit to him or just…. He fucked with my head. Girls don’t like it on their boyfriends. So I haven’t really….” He sighed and rubbed his face. Keith walked over and tilted Lance’s chin up with his index finger, eyebrow raised. “What?”

“Do you think I’d use it against you?” Lance shook his head. “Then why didn’t you tell me?”

Lance looked Keith up and down and rolled his eyes. “Because…. You’re… this super hot, edgy guy with the leather and the black and the boots and the gloves. I didn’t think you’d be into something lacey and frilly like that. I didn’t want you to feel… I don’t know weird? I don’t know.”

Keith shrugged. “I’m not really into it.” Lance sighed and nodded as he stood up to go to the drawer and get the shirt Keith never took him. Keith followed him and caught his hand as it wrapped around one of the shirts. “But if you like it, I want to try it.”

Lance turned to look at Keith, dumbfounded. “What?”

Keith hummed, reached around him, and grabbed the red one. “Go put this one on. I want to see.”

“Keith-”

“I’m not going to see you differently for wanting to wear things that make you feel good,” he whispered. “I don’t get it, but you like it. So I want you to wear it. And I know you want to put it on. You want to show me, don’t you?” He grazed his teeth against his ear and Lance shuddered.

“Yeah,” he said, the voice barely a whisper.

Keith put the piece of red fabric in Lance’s hands. “Go.”

Lance took a deep breath and rummaged into the drawer, pulling out more red, much to Keith’s confusion. But he didn’t ask. He just let Lance dip back into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Keith scrolled through his phone trying to get an idea of what he was about to see. But it wasn’t that big of a deal. He didn’t really get why a guy would wear a bra. And all the guys on the pictures were bulkier, so they vaguely reminded Keith of Shiro. He immediately shook that image away.

Then the door opened. Keith locked his phone and looked up to see a stream of light from the bathroom. He tilted his head inquisitively.

“Lance?”

“Keith, this is… stupid.”

“Do you have it on?”

A small pause. Then, “Yeah.”

“Open the door.” Nothing. Keith sighed and stood up. He had very quiet footsteps, so he knew Lance wouldn’t shut the door on him. He pushed the door open, making Lance yelp dissents as he stepped back. “O-oh.”

Keith stared in absolute awe. Lance’s cinnamon colored skin against the vibrant red was beautiful. The way the lace pressed against his skin was tantalizing. He had on stockings with netting which accented the muscles of his calves and the thickness of his thighs. God bless the soccer team Lance was on throughout most of his school years. The top of the stocking had a black ribbon, and the underwear were like very, very, _very_ short boxers that hugged his cock and rested just below his V-line. He was also wearing a corset-like top. It looked like it had been cut in half, but it showed off the way broadness of his shoulders, the way his body narrowed down to his hips, left his abdomen open for gawking. There were strips of black leather over his shoulders, torso, and his arms, all meeting, presumably at his back.

The clash of red and black against his dark skin made his eyes stand out even more, however frightened and shameful they looked at the moment.

Keith really couldn’t breathe.

Lance grimaced, already starting to unstrap the half-corset. “I know, it’s silly. Can we pretend this never happened and just-”

Keith shook his head as he surged forward, gripping Lance’s wrists and pinning him to the bathroom wall. Lance let out a muffled huff, staring at Keith with wide eyes when he pulled back.

“Keep it on. You look amazing.” Lance’s lips parted in surprise and Keith found his hands traveling up his thigh to his torso to feel the satin fabric and the smooth, warm skin so fresh from a shower and soft from the lotion. “So fucking amazing.”

“K-Keith,” Lance breathed as Keith nipped at his throat and collarbone.

Keith let his hands wander to his back, sliding down to grip his ass, only to find a hole in the fabric right in the middle. He groaned and shivered, pulling back slightly.

“Turn around, Lance.”

Lance did and Keith nearly fell to his knees at the sight of a heart-shaped hole on the back of the underwear. Lance’s back was also exposed, letting Keith see every muscle, the shift of his shoulder blades, every freckle, and those cute little dimples at the bottom of his back.

“Fuck,” he breathed, pulling Lance to face the sink, keeping his back to him as he peppered his shoulders in adoring kisses. “You’re incredible, Lance.”

As he said it, he pushed down on the middle of his back, making him bend over. He let himself fall to his knees and let his hands roam his stocking covered legs, spreading them as he bit at the exposed skin on his thigh. Lance gasped and laughed softly. Keith bit him on each cheek, before palming his ass.

As Keith pushed his tongue against him, he wrapped his hands around his thighs, feeling the muscles in them clench with each one of Lance’s whimpers and gasps. Keith watched as Lance struggled to find something to hold onto on the counter as he muttered curses under his breath.

With a smile, Keith pulled away and planted a kiss onto the space between his back dimples. He led a trail of wet kisses up his spine, thumbing the areas with leather straps. He pulled him back up by the hoop the straps all met at and bit down on his shoulder, making Lance toss his head back as he grunted.

“So gorgeous,” Keith murmured. He gasped when he felt Lance’s hand against his crotch.

Lance smirked at him through the mirror. “I was just wondering if you were actually turned on or pretending.”

Keith laughed and shook his head.

“Come here,” he said, turning Lance back around to kiss him. Lance took the liberty of unbuckling Keith’s belt and unzipping his jeans to palm his dick with one hand while the other tried to shove his jacket off. Keith pulled back, barely able to stay coherent with Lance wearing what he was wearing and his hands down his pants. “Go get lube. Hurry.”

“Aren’t we going to the bed?”

Keith smirked and turned Lance around to face the mirror. He pressed up against him, his erection clothed but still making its point as it teased Lance. “No. I want you to see us fucking. You need to see how fucking beautiful you look with this.”

Lance gulped and nodded, hurriedly leaving to get the lube while Keith discarded all of his clothes except his boxers and his gloves because he knew Lance loved his gloves.

Lance came back and Keith pulled him closer, kissing him desperately. He pulled Lance’s hand up and gave him a generous amount of lube. “Why don’t you give me a show, love?” Lance frowned, looking at his own fingers a little disappointedly. “You know the rule. If I keep the gloves you have to stretch yourself.” He smiled and bit down on Lance’s bottom lip, tugging slightly. “Now make those fingers dance for me.”

His lingerie-clad boyfriend gulped and nodded, turning back around to bend over as he reached back and covered his entrance in lube. He started with one finger, and Keith took the time leave a hickey on his neck. Then another. When Keith saw him starting to push another finger in, he moved lower, pressing his kisses to the space between his shoulder blades as he tugged the leather straps out of the way. When he heard Lance gasp at the stretch, finally managing both fingers all the way in, he went a little lower, kissing his sides which made Lance laugh softly between panting breaths.  

Keith slid a hand up his leg until he was able to wrap his hand around Lance’s wrist and began to move his hand for him. He pushed Lance’s hand in further.

“Oh, son of a bitch,” Lance breathed, his spine curved upward as he gripped onto the faucet with his free hand. “ _Keith,_ ” he groaned.

“One more finger, baby.” Keith pulled Lance’s hand back and placed some more lube on his fingers, despite the way his ass glistened by then. Keith leaned back and watched as Lance impatiently tried to shove his fingers in before thinking better of it and easing himself into the stretch.

Keith let his hands hover lightly over Lance’s legs, watching and biting his lip. Before long Lance was absorbed in his own movements, twisting to get a better angle, his bicep flexing as he moved his hand, curled his fingers. Keith looked hungrily at the way the lube made his caramel skin glisten, the way the red darkened when wet and his fingers seemed to stutter.

And that was just the visual appeal. The sounds that Lance made were leaving Keith to grow painfully hard in his briefs.

“Am I giving- hah- you a good show? H-how long are you gonna- _ah fuck-_ watch me?” Lance asked cockily albeit a bit breathless. 

Keith chuckled and gripped Lance’s wrist, keeping him still, his fingers inside of himself, but not far enough to provide the pleasure he was seeking. Lance bit his lip and grunted, letting his head fall forward almost in defeat.

Keith stood up and pressed soft kisses along his shoulder, his grip tight on Lance’s wrist. “Wearing this makes you snarky,” he said with an amused chuckle.

“You’re the one that pounced on me when you saw it,” Lance reminded, watching him carefully through the mirror. “Do you really like it?”

“I do,” he murmured. He ran his tongue up his neck and bit down his earlobe, kneading his fingers into his legs gently. He pulled on the elastic holding the stocking up and let go, hearing the snap of it against Lance’s skin and the surprised gasp Lance let out.

“Please,” he breathed. Though Keith figured he hadn’t meant to because he bit his lip and stayed quiet, his eyes shut as he pressed closer to Keith.

“What was that?” Keith asked innocently. Lance shook his head. Keith hummed and turned Lance around to face him. He eyed his boyfriend steadily, smiling at the new confidence in his gorgeous blue eyes. He wasn’t nervous anymore, and that made Keith’s chest feel warm. “You sure?”

Lance nodded, propping himself up onto the counter and using his legs to bring Keith forward, his bulge rubbing against Lance’s roughly, but the pleasure was so good after so much neglect, Keith still let out a garbled groan and leaned his head into Lance’s neck.

Lance laughed lowly in his ear, pressing Keith closer with his legs. Keith found himself treasuring every inch of his body. He gripped his thighs, watching as his nails left pale streaks that slowly turned red. He ran his finger up his torso and along his sides as he planted kisses to his arms up to his throat.

Lance grabbed one of his hands away from his side and down to his crotch where the red underwear were growing tighter around him. Lance was warm and hard and Keith noticed he had to take a second before he spoke.

“Are we really going to play this game?” He tilted Keith’s head up towards him. “We both know how long this can go, _cariño_.”

Keith felt Lance’s foot sliding down his bare leg, the lace rough but it reminded Keith of how pretty Lance looked and how he’d been so terrified of Keith knowing. And now he just wanted to show Lance exactly how much he appreciated it, wanted to pound him while he wore his pretty red lace until he was incoherent against the counter. He wanted to make this so much better than anyone who might’ve gotten a glimpse of him like this. Wanted to love him and love him hard in every possible way.

So he yanked Lance off the counter and turned him around roughly, making Lance gasp. While Keith discarded his briefs, giving himself some relief from the pain that had come from keeping his erection clothed, Lance took a moment to catch his breath and lean over again.

His eyes glistened like forbidden sapphire as he watched Keith through the mirror. Keith spread Lance’s ass, squeezing appreciatively. He lined himself up and put one hand on Lance’s shoulder, the other at his hip.

He met Lance’s eyes and gave him a devilish smile as he pushed in slowly. Slower than he ever had before. He could see every miniscule reaction as every inch slid in leisurely. The way his jaw dropped, the flutter of his eyelids, the jut of his teeth. The gasps that left his lips were musical and Keith found himself having to grip his hips in place to keep Lance from pushing back completely.

When he was fully settled inside of Lance, Keith ran his hand through his brown tufts of hair affectionately. Then he pulled out and rammed back in, making Lance cry out immediately, one hand gripping the edge of the counter, the other holding onto the faucet with a grip that left his knuckles white.

“F-fuck, Keith,” he chided. “That was rough.”

“Softer?” Keith murmured.

Lance hesitated and looked up to meet Keith’s eyes in the mirror. He shook his head slightly. “No. It was good.”

Keith smiled and ran his hand up his back, getting a grip on the ring that held all the leather straps together before pulling out and fucking into him again. He had every urge to do it over and over again, faster to make it hard for Lance to even catch his breath.

But he also wanted to take his time. He planted a reassuring kiss to the nape of his neck, bending over to reach him. “I wish I’d known about this sooner,” he whispered. Lance shivered beneath him.

Keith rammed into him again and Lance moaned, pressing his forehead to the counter as he caught his breath. His muscle rippled, straining against the straps and Keith could see every breath he took with the rise and fall of his back.

“Look in the mirror, Lance.” Lance lifted his head and looked at himself, but when Keith pushed into him again with the same amount of unreserved force, he let out a yelp and ducked his head again. “No, no, no,” Keith chided.

He pulled on the ring at his back, bringing Lance up. He gasped as Keith shifted inside him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he sighed, wiggling his hips. But Keith stilled him. “Babe, come on,” he sighed.

“Why do you like wearing this, Lance?” Lance stared at him through the mirror and Keith started to pull out of him slowly. “Answer me.”

Lance bit his lip and his cheeks started to color. “Because I like how it looks. I like….” He stopped and Keith raised an eyebrow at him, caressing the curve of his ass. He hummed softly, encouraging him to go on. Lance swallowed and shut his eyes. “I like feeling like someone can’t keep their hands off me.”

“Someone?” Keith repeated after him, tugging the ring back to pull Lance back further.

Lance nodded clenching around Keith, trying to bring him back in. “Yeah. Anyone. And knowing only you get to have me. It’s like when you walk around with me in your motorcycle gear. I know people want you, but I have you.”

Keith smiled and nosed against Lance’s neck. “Fuck yeah, you do,” he mused. He slid a gloved hand to his throat, using his fingers to tilt Lance’s chin up. “If you wear it to look nice, don’t you think you should see how good it looks when you’re getting fucked, too?” He gripped his chin between his fingers, forcing him to look into the mirror. “So keep your eyes open. Watch.”

Keith began jutting his hips forward against Lance again, not as slow, but just as hard. It made Lance whimper. One of his tanned hands gripped the counter, the other gripped Keith’s arm. He wasn’t pulling Keith away, though, so Keith didn’t loosen his grip on his jawline.

He looked into the mirror, murmuring praises and compliments into Lance’s ear, watching as his caramel skin strained against the leather, watched as it turned a little red from being irritated, watched his collarbone flush with the exertion of keeping himself up. He watched the expression of awe and euphoria on his face as he stared into the mirror like Keith told him to. He looked at how the red accented his skin, his muscles, how his hard on was straining so much against the fabric of the underwear.

His free hand slipped into Lance’s underwear, pulling him out. Lance let out a desperate shout, not expecting the sudden relief of tension. He shivered in Keith’s arms.

“Faster,” he choked out, his voice low and broken and beautiful. It sent chills through Keith’s body.

He complied and Lance’s entire being turned to jelly. Keith wrapped his arm around his torso and slid his other from his jaw to his throat. He peppered his neck with love bites. He watched as Lance bit his lip, felt when he started pushing his ass back in time with Keith to bring him deeper. The warmth around his dick pulsed as Lance tried to keep him in.

He smirked against his skin as he saw Lance’s eyes cloud over, locked on the image of them in the mirror. Keith let his eyes skim the reflection, watching as his pale fingers dug into Lance’s dark skin, watched as the red fabric pressed into his skin in intricate patterns.

Sweat was starting to coat Lance’s body, making him glisten. His cheeks and chest had turned a shade of red under the brown, freckled skin. A graceful smile began to tug at his lips until he was full-on smiling at Keith through the mirror, his expression determined, becoming slightly more mischievous each time his body pitched forward because of Keith’s thrusts. Lance gripped the faucet with one hand and reached back with his other, letting it settle on Keith’s neck.

Knowing how much he loved the feeling of Keith’s gloves on his skin, Keith began to caress every inch of skin he could. He slid one hand along his neck, over his collarbone, down his arm. The other ran along his torso, slipping under the half-corset. He felt Lance’s fingers digging into his neck and watched him groan through a bit of his lip, his eyes fluttering before locking on the mirror again.

“So gorgeous,” Keith whispered breathlessly against the skin of his shoulder. Despite the darkness of his skin, Keith had managed to leave a decent amount of angry purple splotches across his shoulder and neck, hiding the light, sporadic freckles that he loved so much. “How the fuck do you look good in everything?” he grumbled.

Lance let out a laugh that faded into a gasp as Keith stilled his hips and pushed in deep. Slowly, Keith pushed him down onto the counter. His hands went to Lance’s ass, cupping him and squeezing as he pulled in and out at a leisurely pace that had Lance breathing heavily. The fabric was tight on him, making it hard for Keith to slide his hands under to be able to grasp him the way wanted.

“Do you mind if this gets ripped, love?” he asked.

Lance turned his head, his cheek resting on the counter and smirked. “You gonna buy me a new one?”

“I’ll buy you as many of these as you want.”

Lance bit his lip, his smile growing wider, but his cheeks still dusted with a new wave of embarrassed scarlet. “Do it.”

Keith smiled and tore at the underwear until only the elastic clung to Lance with haphazard scraps of red fabric clinging to it. He palmed at Lance’s ass, loving the way his handprint stayed for a few seconds before disappearing. He grabbed his hips and dug his thumbs into the skin harder.

Without warning, Keith started fucking Lance harder, pulling a strangled moan from his beautiful boyfriend as he braced himself on the counter.

Lance indulged Keith for a few more thrusts before suddenly he was pushing him back and clambering onto the counter. He used his legs to bring Keith forward, lining him up and using the heels of his feet to bring him in.

“Come on, _tesoro mio._ Fuck me like you mean it.”

Keith didn’t spare a second in obeying. Something about Lance being dressed as seductively as he was, something about the sudden change in his manner, the way he looked at Keith under lidded eyes made Keith want to do anything at all to make him happy. Lance could’ve asked him to suck on his toes and he would’ve done it despite his aversion to feet.

All he knew was that Lance was beautiful and he’d known it from the second he’d laid eyes on Lance at that barbecue. They had mutual friends, and as soon as Keith had seen Lance, he’d believed he was the most magnificent person he’d ever laid eyes on. Keith had never really believe in God, but after being lucky enough to have stumbled across Lance that day, to have ended up kissing him just a week later, and then dating him for as long as he had? Keith came pretty damn close to believing there might just be a God that wanted to make up for all the shit Keith went through by giving him the chance to share his life with someone as wonderful and kind and funny and gorgeous as Lance.

He loved him so much it physically hurt. That was something else Keith hadn’t believed in. Love. It was hard when he hadn’t really experienced it or understood it for a long time. But Lance had taught him. And Keith had finally accepted it and embraced it fully the day they first slept together.

Now, with Lance in his red and black looking like a male succubus just for Keith, telling him to give him a good fuck, Keith _had_ to comply. Especially knowing there had been people who passed this up. People who had used this against him, made him feel embarrassed. Keith wanted to show him something different. Wanted to worship him entirely, give him everything he could ever want.

Lance’s face slowly fell, contorting into that breathless pained look, coupled with moans and nails digging into Keith’s shoulders.

His legs created a vice grip around Keith as they tensed.

“Yes, yes, yes, _yes ye- oh,_ God, Keith.” Lance screwed his eyes shut and ran his hand down his own dick once, gripping at the base with a slight wince and a grunt. “Fuck, wait, wait.” Keith slowed, stopping while still in him. “Fuck me against the wall. I want to keep watching.”

Keith smirked and scooped Lance up into his arms, giving him more of a height difference than he normally had and pushed him against the wall opposite of the mirror. Lance let out a small grunt and wrapped his legs securely around Keith. His hands draped over his shoulders, lazily threading through Keith’s dark hair, tugging at the nape of his neck.

“One more thing,” Lance whispered, dipping down to Keith’s ear. “You’re not allowed to finish until I do.”

“What, why?” Keith asked indignantly. He’d already been so close.

Lance smirked and rocked his hips, making Keith’s grip around his thighs tighten. “Think of it as a little challenge. If you make it, I’ll reward you, and if you don’t-”

“You’ll punish me?”

Lance smiled. “Something like that.”

“How?” Keith asked, calling his bluff.

But then Lance smiled, mischievous, knowingly, scheming. “Fuck up and find out. Now kiss me and fuck me hard.”

Keith had no doubt Lance would find some way to punish him. And he had no doubt that Lance knew him well enough to know just how to mess with him.

So instead of investigating further, he complied and leaned forward, kissing him ravenously. The scrape of Lance’s teeth along his bottom lips made him weak. The push of their tongues against each other had long since lost the funny, awkward discomfort. It was comfortably awkward, a sort of battle of who wanted the other more in that moment.

Keith jut his hips up into Lance at a quick pace, making the sounds of skin slapping skin and the squelch of lube with his cock echo around the bathroom. Lance kept slipping in his hands due to the sweat, resulting in several angry, red marks along his thighs and on his ass.

Lance scrambled against the wall, his hands finding purchase by gripping the shower curtain bar and Keith’s shoulder.

“Why do- you like this- if you said- _fuck, faster-_ you don’t like lingerie?” Lance gasped, his voice bobbing in time with the thuds of his body against the wall as Keith thrust into him.

Keith pressed his lips to the space just under his collarbone and smiled against the skin. He raked his eyes down the corset, to the torn underwear to the stockings, stretched with his skin.

“Because you’re beautiful in anything. You’re irresistible to me, Lance. And seeing the way this looks on you… knowing how good it makes you feel.” Keith gasped as he had to focus to ignore the orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

Lance gripped him tighter. “No coming,” he reminded. Keith nodded and started again once he knew he wasn’t on the verge of losing the challenge.

Lance started hefting himself up and letting gravity push him down for each time Keith fucked into him. He yelped at a particularly hard thrust of Keith’s hips. His nails streaking lines over his shoulder as he arched up against Keith, his eyes on the mirror behind Keith. There was a smile on his lips and Keith hummed in question, doing his best to ignore the unbearable heat of his climax building in his stomach and the burn of his muscles as he kept Lance up and rammed into him.

“Beautiful,” Lance choked breathlessly. “You’re beautiful.” He groaned and tensed, and suddenly he was tilting sideways and a loud clatter startled them both. Lance clung to Keith and they stopped, catching their breaths as the panic resided. “I broke the shower curtain,” Lance said with a hint of awe. “What the fuck?”

Keith looked over at the tub where the curtain bar laid at a slant and the curtain fell in folds over it. He looked at Lance and burst into laughter. “It’s fine, it’s fine, we’ll fix it later.” Keith turned Lance toward him and kissed him, resuming slow gentle rolls of his hips into Lance until Lance was fully wrapped around him and letting out little grunts. The warmth of his own ignored dick between them rubbed between their stomachs and Lance scrambled to lift himself with his legs and pursue the friction.

“Bed,” Lance said breathlessly. Keith didn’t say anything as he pulled back and walked with Lance to the bed. He lifted him off and tossed him onto the covers, quickly clambering over him and pressing his lips to his neck. Lance laughed softly and used his legs to push Keith off and immediately pulled himself onto him.

As he straddled him, Keith looked up and felt breathless. There was something playful in Lance that wasn’t usually there during sex. He wondered if it was really the lingerie that made Lance so different, and if so why he hadn’t just told Keith about it.

Suddenly, Lance was pinning Keith’s wrists to the bed and had begun sucking harshly at his neck. He wasn’t bothering with being gentle, and it made Keith hiss, but he also didn’t want Lance to stop. He tugged weakly at his constraints only for Lance to hold onto him harder and bite his shoulder as he rocked his hips down. Keith yelped and pushed himself further into the covers.

“Stay,” Lance commanded, his breath hot in Keith’s ear. Lance’s teeth scraped his earlobe before tugging and latching onto his throat. “Mine,” Lance breathed. “Mine, mine, mine.”

Unable to use his hands to caress him, Keith simply offered himself up more to Lance, exposing his neck and pressing up against him, releasing any tension in his arms to tell Lance he was at his mercy willingly. “I’ve always been yours,” he answered.

Lance pulled back and smiled, tilting his head as he admired his work. “Yeah?” Keith nodded. “Good. Because I’m yours too. And I always will be.”

Keith smiled at that, his eyes falling to Lance’s plump lips in a silent plea for a kiss. Lance ducked down to press their lips together. Keith felt his hand slicking up his cock, positioning rubbing him between his ass before he pulled back and slowly sunk onto him. Lance groaned and let his head fall back.

His hands now free, Keith began to run them shakily over Lance’s bare skin before settling on the tops of his thighs where the stockings stretched over his skin. He ran his hand over the rough fabric, feeling the pattern of the thin thread under his fingers and the pulsing warmth of his skin beneath that.

He clutched to him as the pleasure began to build with each quick, hard fall of Lance’s hips coupled with the circular roll once he was as deep as Lance could get him. Then Lance started to clench around him and Keith found it hard to keep a grip on himself. Lance was speeding up, chasing after his pleasure and Keith was doing his best not to break.

“Wait, slow down, I’m gonna… fuck, Lance.”

Lance smirked down at him. “I’m not slowing. And you’re not allowed to finish.”

“I’m going to come if you- _ah, shit!”_ Keith bit his lip and let out a mangled groan as Lance’s hand gripped the base of his length to stave off the orgasm Keith had been so close to. Still, he continued to lift and drop his hips, relentless. “Lance,” Keith begged, gripping onto his legs.

“Not yet, _precioso._ ” He leaned back, holding onto Keith’s legs for better leverage, his muscles strained against the leather straps. “Come on, Keith. Don’t finish. Don’t, not yet, not yet.” He was gasping as he skewered himself onto Keith, dropping onto him so Keith reached a little deeper into him each time. 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. It was almost painful how badly he wanted to come, but Lance needed to do so first. And Keith wanted to make him feel good, knowing he’d need a rebound period if he finished first.

“Fuck,” he growled through clenched teeth, gripping Lance’s hips tightly. “Wait.” Lance huffed, but his glare wasn’t as powerful with the flustered way he was trying to catch his breath. “Come here,” he murmured, pulling him down into a kiss. Lance rolled his hips slowly, teasing him and licking against the shape of Keith’s mouth sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Lance murmured.

“That’s impossible,” Keith said with a smile, nuzzling against him. He felt like he had a better grip on himself and slowly turned Lance onto the bed, arching over him. “You have no idea how much I fucking adore you,” he whispered against the part of Lance’s lips. His breath was minty and warm.

Keith rested on his knees and pulled Lance against him with a tug of his thighs. Lance groaned and tilted his head back. The rise and fall of his chest with the corset was a tantalizing sight and Keith couldn’t help himself from tugging impatiently at the ribbons to undo it. He revealed Lance’s bare chest and dipped down to run his tongue up his chest.

At that, Lance whimpered and pushed his hand into Keith’s hair, tugging softly. Keith pulled himself back up and began to thrust forward slowly, pushing against Lance’s legs. Slowly, Keith began to build up speed, feeling breathless. He slumped forward and gripped the covers with one hand to save Lance’s skin from further injury.

Lance started squirming, and Keith watched as his toes curled and how his back bowed upward as his hips stuttered forward as desperate as Keith felt. Keith thrust forward hard and fast, feeling his entire body tighten and tingle with a hot-cold feeling. He was so close. And still, he bit his lip as he willed himself not to, even as he fucked Lance so hard into the mattress the bedding creaked with each movement and the covers began to bundle together where Lance pressed into them. He clenched the covers hard enough that his fingers began to cramp, but he didn’t care.

Keith and Lance gasped for breath, each letting out pleasured moans and grunts and an occasional whine. Lance began to spew curse multilingual curses and gripped at the pillows above him while Keith simply pushed one of his legs upward from behind his knee.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Keith. Keep going, don’t stop.”

Keith couldn’t talk. He couldn’t talk without losing his focus and letting go. He had to focus fully on restraining himself while trying to make Lance fall apart.

Lance grasped at Keith’s torso, urging him to fall forward completely. Keith fell over Lance and struggled to catch his breath as Lance wrapped his legs tightly around him. The lace of the stockings rubbed against Keith’s backside, but he didn’t care.

He breathed in Lance’s scent as Keith wrapped his arms around him, enveloping Lance completely. Lance’s arms came up around to his back, his nails raking harshly down from his shoulder blades to the middle of his back. Keith held him tighter.

Keith couldn’t take it anymore. It was building up too much, it physically began to hurt not being able to release all of the tension in his body. He craved his climax, and the way Lance’s passage was pulsing, pulling him in wasn’t helping.

Keith sped up, becoming sloppy and desperate. Lance must have figured out what was happening, because he began to plead with Keith, begging him not to finish, to last a little longer.

“I’m almost there, _amor,_ please.”

“Fuck, Lance- can’t- _fuck!”_

Keith stilled as he slammed forward, burrowing his face into Lance’s neck, gasping and letting out animalistic growls as the pleasure crashed over him so intensely, he couldn’t even hear anything aside from his heartbeat in his ears. He laid against Lance’s chest, breathing heavily as Lance laced his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry, ‘m sorry, darling,” he mumbled against Lance’s chest.

Lance only chuckled and lowered his legs shakily. “You lost,” he sighed.

Keith blinked and pulled himself up shakily, shivering as the remainder of his orgasm fluttered through his body when he pulled out of Lance. “I’ll make it up to you,” he whispered. Lance hummed and Keith scrambled off of him, pulling him to the edge of the bed where Lance sat up with a lazy smile.

Keith fell to his knees in front of him, running his hands up his legs. He snapped the elastic band on his thighs, smiling at the soft gasp Lance made.

Then he took off his gloves before he wrapped his hand around Lance’s length, giving it an experimental tug. Lance let out a steady breath of air, his head tilted to watch Keith carefully. Keith moved his hand up and down, the heavy warmth of Lance’s cock feeling familiar.

He leaned forward and licked a stripe from the base to the slit with the tip of his tongue. He flicked his tongue over the head before ducking back down and pressing his tongue flat against the bulging vein. Lance hissed and cursed above him, placing a hand to Keith’s cheek.

Without warning, Keith wrapped his mouth around him and took in as much as he could of Lance, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue. Drool seeped from the corners of his mouth as he bobbed his head and let his eye flit up to Lance.

His pretty blue eyes were almost closed with the way his face contorted in desperation. Pulled back and took a deep breath before swallowing Lance up again, lifting his soft palate to take more of him without gagging. He struggled to breathe through his nose with his throat blocked, but it was worth it to hear the choked moan Lance let out.

He felt a hand run through his hair. Keith let himself go loose and peered up at Lance, blinking slowly. He pulled back and hummed at the fingers gently kneading his head. “You don’t have to stay still this time, Lance.”

Lance bit his lip and looked at Keith hungrily. Keith deep throated him again and stayed, squeezing Lance’s thigh to tell him he was ready. Lance started slowly at first, rocking his hips up gently, making Keith focus on not gagging as tears filled his eyes as a reflex. Each time Lance pulled out slightly, Keith took the chance to breathe through his nose, careful to lift his soft palate up in time for the next intrusion. He pressed his tongue up against the cock in his mouth to make the space seem tighter and Lance’s hips stuttered. His grip on Keith’s hair tightened and he began to move Keith’s head at his preferred pace.

His other hand went to Keith’s chin, opening his jaw wider. Saliva dribbled from his mouth. He could taste the precome on his tongue. Lance pulled out and pumped himself a few times, wiping the beads of precome with his fingers and smearing it against Keith’s lips, enjoying the mess he was making of Keith’s mouth.

“So dirty,” he teased with a soft voice.

Keith smirked and arched an eyebrow, sticking his tongue out to lick the head of Lance’s dick.

Lance hissed and bit his lip with a soft, “Fuck.” He slipped himself back into Keith’s mouth keeping his eyes locked on him as Keith allowed his limits to be tested as Lance pushed further in. “Incredible,” Lance whispered.

Keith sucked his cheeks in, fighting off a gag halfway before Lance pulled back and rammed back in. Keith coughed momentarily, but quickly regained his composure and prepared himself for the roughness of Lance pushing his head in further.

Suddenly, Lance stood from the bed causing Keith to lift his weight up instead of resting on his calves. Keith let himself fall pliant as Lance bucked his hips faster against him, keeping a vice grip on his hair until he was hunching over and Keith had to pull back because he couldn’t swallow everything. Instead, some of Lance’s come splattered his chin and dripped down his throat to his chest.

Lance fell back onto the bed and laughed tiredly, his fingers swiping at Keith’s chin before prodding at Keith’s lips. Keith opened his mouth and sucked his fingers until Lance was satisfied and pulled him on top of himself on the bed with a sloppy kiss.

 “You still lost,” he said sleepily. “Punishment to come.”

Keith scoffed indignantly. “Bullshit!” His voice was raspy and broken from the strain he’d put on his throat and jaw. “I just gave you the best blowjob of your life.”

Lance laughed and raised a cocky eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

Keith scowled and pinned Lance down by the shoulders. “Wearing this lingerie really makes you cocky.”

Another bubbly laugh filled the room as Lance shed the corset and its leather straps. Keith noticed the harsh indents littering his skin where the straps had been. He pulled away and rolled off Lance’s stockings, frowning at the patterned indents they’d made, and the angry red marks the elastic left around his thighs.

“Babe, we need to get you lingerie that fits. This is too tight.”

Lance stared at him for a while before softly saying, “I never really got the chance to try it. I was embarrassed.”

Keith frowned and ran his fingers over the marks on Lance’s soft, brown skin. “Well, we’re gonna fix that. We’ll get you lingerie that fits and won’t leave your skin like this.” When there was no response, Keith looked back at Lance who was staring at him with a wonderous look in his eyes. “What?”

“Nothing,” he murmured. “Are you spending the night?”

Keith frowned at his vague response then nodded and leaned down to kiss him. “I’m gonna take a shower, okay? Can you lend me some clothes?” Lance nodded and kissed him again before letting Keith pull away and go to the bathroom.

He’d forgotten that they broke the shower curtain and couldn’t help but laugh when he saw it strewn over the tub. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to set it back where it was supposed to be, though it seemed a little loose. Keith was quick to take a shower, and when he got out, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the deep purple marks that littered his neck and chest. He turned and hummed softly at the sight of the red scrapes on his back in series of four.

Then he walked back into the bedroom, grabbing the sweatpants and boxers Lance laid out for him while Lance himself laid in bed, scrolling through his phone. He’d already cleaned up and put on clothes for bed, so Keith went under the covers and wrapped his arms around Lance’s torso.

Lance put up his phone and shuffled lower so he was face to face with Keith.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Keith was still so fascinated by the shade of blue his eyes were. He wondered how many freckles dusted his face like sprinkled cinnamon. He loved tracing the outline of his lips with his thumb.

Suddenly, Lance broke the silence. “The lingerie isn’t what made me cocky.” Keith raised an eyebrow. “It was you. The fact that you didn’t freak out when you found it. That even though you didn’t really like it, you were willing to try it out with me. The way you kissed me when you saw me in it. It’s silly, but… it felt reassuring. Like it reminded me that you really do love me, and it’s not just bullshit like other people.”

Keith scoffed and brushed his thumb back forth on his cheek. “Of course I love you, Lance. I’d do anything to make you happy.” Lance bit his lip and pressed his forehead to Keith’s. Then he stood up without a word, leaving Keith confused as he sat up.

He’d left the room, and Keith wasn’t sure where he’d gone. Unless he’d gotten suddenly hungry, there was nothing he had to do. Keith stood from the bed and started for the door before Lance barreling back.

“Let’s get married, Keith.”

The words took a moment to process. Then Keith sputtered out a confused, “ _What?”_

Lance dropped to his knee and held out a silver ring band. “Marry me. We don’t have to do it right away, or we could do it tomorrow. I don’t care. But say you’ll marry me.”

Keith stared at him in shock and confusion, wondering if this was a joke. Lance was always joking, but this… was way more serious than anything he’d ever done. “Where did… what?”

Lance stood up and stepped closer to Keith who was frozen to his spot. “I’ve loved you for two years, Keith. And I know I fall hard and fast. But it’s different with you. It’s good, it’s so good, and I’ve never felt….” Keith watched as tears started to fill his blue eyes. “I’ve never felt so comfortable and completely enraptured with anyone like I have with you. We’ve done so much for each other, and I know you never really had a relationship before this, and I know we’re just 24 years old, but…. I love you. I love how much you care about me, how you make sure I’m comfortable and happy and okay. I love how you apologize when we argue because I know you never apologize. I love how you look at me, and I love being with you.” Slowly, he fell to his knee again and held out the ring. “We can wait another two years to get married if you want. But just tell me if it’s something I can look forward to doing with you.”

Keith swallowed and stared at the ring. “How long… have you been planning on doing this?”

“About four months now. I wanted to do this big proposal with a scavenger hunt and end it on the beach, but….”

Keith smiled and chuckled. “You gave up your big romantic proposal for a post-sex, middle of the night one? Why?”

Lance huffed and leaned his head back in exasperation. “Because I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I’m too in love with you and everything you said just made me more certain that I wanted to ask you.” He looked at the ring then back up at Keith. “What do you say?”

Keith stared at him and the stained, faded Mickey Mouse shirt and baggy basketball shorts he was wearing. The tousled hair that adorned his angelic face. He thought of each argument they’d had and each make-up. He thought of how often Lance could get on his nerves and all the times he made him weak in the knees.

Keith didn’t believe in love. Not until he fell in love with Lance McClain. He’d have had to have been an idiot not to accept his proposal.

He took the ring and slid it onto his ring finger on his left hand where it fit snugly and glistened happily.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot.”

Lance smiled and stood up, taking Keith’s face in his hands and kissing him happily. Keith laughed into the kiss and pulled him closer. Lance hugged him and pushed him over to the bed, wrapping his arms around him.

Keith held his hand close to his chest and looked at the silver gleaming. “When did you get this?”

“About a week after I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I hid it inside my statue of _la virgensita._ ” Keith smiled and nuzzled against Lance’s neck. He rolled his hips, ready to go for another round of post-engagement sex before Lance still him and smirked. “Uh, you lost the challenge, _mi amor._ This is your punishment.”

Keith frowned. “Wait… the punishment is no sex?” Lance nodded. “Bullshit! You won’t last.”

“I’ll last longer than you’d like me to.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “How long are we talking?”

Lance hummed. “A month.” Keith grimaced, and Lance laughed.

“I’ll break you within the month,” Keith muttered, tangling their legs together. Lance laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Before long, they were fast asleep. When morning came, Keith was immediately drawn to the strange feeling of a ring on his finger, reminded of the events from the night before.

Lance was already out of bed, and Keith stood up to go in search of his… fiancé. He found him in the kitchen making breakfast… in a new set of lingerie.

This one was a baby blue with white trimmings that hung low and delicately on his hips. It reminded Keith of the challenge he’d been issued and he realized that Lance was definitely not going to be playing fair during the month of abstinence.

Like he wanted Keith to break him.

Keith was quiet as he walked toward Lance, pressing himself against his backside, hands roaming his chest where the soft lace hugged his body. Lance gasped and dropped the pancake he was trying to flip back into the pan.

“Good morning, fiancé.”

“Mm, I’m not falling for it,” Lance said with a soft chuckle.

“What?” Keith asked innocently. He turned off the stove and pulled Lance away. “I wake up to a beautiful man making pancakes in nice lingerie and I can’t remind myself that he’s my fiancé now?” Lance looked at him with a knowing smirk. “And I mean… I appreciate the pancakes, but…. I think there’s something else I’d like for breakfast.” Keith let his eyes skim his body before meeting his eyes. The playfulness was gone, replaced by pure lust.

“Fuck the punishment,” Lance muttered, immediately pressing his lips to Keith’s and stumbling to find the nearest flat surface as Keith shoved his sweatpants down and peeled his shirt off. If they needed a new table, it would be worth it.


End file.
